Only I Can Have Her
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: There's a competition for someone's heart, but only one person knows that it's a compition. Fred/Hermione


I looked down the long corridor that I was walking down and the only thing my eyes were trained on we're two people: Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They had been dating for about a year by now and I still haven't gotten over it. I loved them both because after an incessant in the potions lab, it was Hermione who took me under her wing so that I wouldn't take the humiliation too harshly. After she brought me to the Gryffindor Common room, we saw Fred; he came over and helped me get back on my feet too. I guess in a way, the one who inadvertently set them up was me.

Walking down the hallway I noticed that they were all but sucking each other's faces off. Cuddling in a corner, tickling each other, giggling- it made me sick to the stomach I hate the way they turned out. This wasn't supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to be with him, the Weasley boy that took me under his wing wasn't supposed to be with her. In a way he was like a father figure or something it was disgusting to see him with Hermione.

"Hi Fred," I stopped in front of them happily. "Hi Hermione,"

"Hello, Parvati lovely day isn't it?" he replied just as cheerfully, giving me a hug.

"Yes it is," I said in a shy tone, looking down at my shoes, embarrassed.

"How are you doing nowadays?" Hermione smiled. "I haven't seen you around all that much lately."

"I've been around," I said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, got a boyfriend, have you?" the red head laughed jokingly.

"No, I don't." I said in a mock stern voice.

"Well there's no need to rush, love will find the way to you." Hermione said softly making both Fred and I laugh.

"Yes Hermione." I said in my best child imitation.

"And be safe when the guy comes along, you here, we don't want any little feet running these hallways when you're just this age." Fred said in an overly deep voice, pretending to be my father.

"Okay Fred," I laughed as the bell chimed, signaling a warning that we had better get to our classes. Waving them goodbye, I ran to my Potions class in the dungeons.

I sat in the class, hardly listening to Slughorn's lecture as I already knew everything he was teaching- something you pick up after being mentored by the Gryffindor Princess and one of the two top pranksters.

Doodling in my exercise booklet, I kept drawing little plans of breaking up the two lovebirds from earlier. I hated them and their relationship, putting up a pretty girl facade every time I talked to them was annoying, especially when I personally wanted one of them for myself.

I thought of getting my own boyfriend to occupy my attention to make them jealous that they couldn't have me for themselves, but the conversation from earlier proved that they wouldn't be at all bothered by it, in fact they would be ecstatic that I had someone else other than them.

Another plan of mine was to turn into a little clingy girl who tries to break them up by make it the only way that I would leave them alone. But after a while I figured that it would be a little inappropriate because I was, after all, the same age as them or older by a few months in Hermione's case.

In a moment of weakness, I even considered asking the help of Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy. Not that I would admit it to anyone- but I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. I knew that he was mean person and often liked to ridicule Harry Potter, who was said to be the 'Chosen One' but what girl didn't like the bad boy?

No, I eliminated the idea after thinking it through, I didn't want to get shunned from the Gryffindor House- I just wanted to get rid of Hermione and Fred's relationship.

"And the perfect poison- should you want to kill anyone would have to be this little ditty." Slughorn's voice had finally penetrated my head; he was talking about some poison that I learned about last year through Fred's prank lessons.

"Miss. Patil, would you mind telling everyone what is contained in the flask?" he asked me unexpectedly. Thankfully, I was prepared for it.

"It's called the Baneberry Potion, its effects are unknown because no person who's taken it has done so in a public place- but were found dead the next day with that in their hand." I said in a bored tone. Someone people might've said that I could be as smart as Hermione but in reality, I was just intellectual in some areas of academics and can play few sports, Hermione on the other hand was knowledgeable in ALL parts of academics but only knew basic theories for sports.

I actually wanted them to disappear off the face of the earth if I could, I know that it's a bad thing to think but the reality that I was attracted to Hermione was a bad thing in itself.

Yes, I was attracted to Hermione.

I swing that way.

Don't judge me; I'm not alone on this.

The fact that Fred could have her, and I couldn't is quite the harsh reality for me, I was with her first.

I hated them; I hated their relationship because it was something I couldn't have. He would be her everything and I would be nothing to them; nothing except some person that they took pity upon.

No, I have a new plan, this one will be perfectly executed and there won't be any more mistakes. I will get my justification and I don't care what the consequences are.

Hermione will be mine.

The next day I smiled as I read the headline on the _Daily Prophet:_

_Hermione Granger Found Dead in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

If I couldn't have her, then nobody can have her.

Of course I cried to keep up appearances though, I can't have any giveaways, can I?

Paste your document here...


End file.
